Going Back
by Fanfiction2017
Summary: This wasn't the plan, Beca didn't even want to go to Barden in the first place let alone go back the year later by her own free will! All because of one amazing guy and a group of talented girls. But nothing lasts forever right? Sophomore year is going to to be a year like no other...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this story is based on Beca's second year at Barden. Sorry it is very short I know my other chapters should be much longer (2000-3000) and I just wanted to get it up so please review and PM me ideas! :) This is more of a preview actually anyway bye! **

**Chapter 1 **

Jesse pov.

I couldn't wait to get back to Barden, I was moving in to the treble house with Benji and I got to see my beautiful girlfriend who I haven't seen in almost 3 months, aside from over Skype which just wasn't enough. As my parents stopped the car outside the treble house, I jumped out. Mom laughed as she grabbed a suitcase from the boot and gave my dad instructions on which boxes he was to take. I looked around to see if Benji was there but I couldn't see him anywhere, only hundreds of people walking fast towards the main dorms. After putting all my stuff in the room I claimed as my own. I said my goodbyes to my parents promising to call them regularly. As soon as they left I went down to the activity fair.

I saw Beca standing at the Bella stall watching fat Amy do some dance on the ground, as I reached her she still hadn't noticed me so I put my hand round her waist and whispered 'Hey million dollar baby' Fat Amy got off the ground and started to help Stacie approach people as Beca turned around to face me. She put her arms around my neck as my lips found hers after a while we heard someone clear their throats pulling away I came face to face with Dr Mitchell.

"Hey dad, you've met Jesse right?" he nodded before greeting me with a hello and a handshake, "anyway beca just thought I should tell you, its Sheila's birthday on Saturday, we'd really like for you to be there, you can bring Jesse if you want" Dr Mitchell said to Beca before saying his goodbyes and leaving us. I thought about bringing up the subject but before I could say anything she began to talk "So how many do you need to recruit?" She asked "um around 8 considering its just me and Benji what about you?" She pursed her lips "7 I only found out today though!" I frowned confused "wait what happened to all the girls?" She rolled her eyes "Cynthia-rose went to rehab for her gambling and Denise decided to wait for her, Lilly hasn't turned up and Jessica's family moved to Georgia and Ashley refuses to come back to the Bella's without her" she sighed as I kissed the top of her head.

-X-

At around 3 that afternoon Benji and I decided to call it a day and packed up our stall and headed back to the house. "So hows things with Beca?" He asked as he opened the door, just her name bought a smile to my face "Good I missed her so much over break" he laughed "Of course you would, so have you seen their house yet?" I looked over at him "They got a house to?" He nodded before I continued "she never mentioned it today, wait is it that one that they just finished building?" "Yea I think so"

-X-

Beca pov.

I looked around my new room, it was quite a good size with lots of storage for all my records and a small tv which I know when Jesse wants to start our movications will be happy about. It had a large window above the desk that over looked a grassed area and another window that was near my bed through which I could see I could see a few trees and the treble house. As I put up a few photos one containing a picture of the Bella's at the finals last year and another a photo of Jesse and myself at Chloe and Aubrey's graduation. The only downside of the room was that Amy's was next door and on the other side was Stacie's and in Fat Amy's words they both "go at it like dingoes" if they find someone good enough. I shuddered at the thought just as I heard Fat amy yell "Flatbutt, Popcorn boys here!" I laughed at her nickname before I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I said. The door opened as Jesse came in, I walked towards him until I stood about a meter away, he pulled me by the waist towards him. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. I began to walk him slowly towards my bed. He was lying on my bed with me on top of him as we our kiss got more heated, we both knew where this was leading. My door swung open "Flatbutt..." Amy began before realising what she walked in on and quickly shut the door.

I pulled away as did Jesse, the moment had been ruined. I could tell all Jesse wanted to do was laugh which just made me go red out of embarrassment I was fat amy was never going to let live this down. "So when were you going to tell me about the Bella house?" He asked. I looked up at him and laughed "I have no idea, I just completely forgot about it at the activity fair" he smiled before looking around the room his eye catching the tv. "Your such a weirdo" I said before her jumped in to defend himself "Don't pretend you don't love it!" he teased.

I looked over at the time "Wow its already 6, I promised the girls we'd go out for dinner" she frowned. "You look so cute when you frown, I can't imagine Benji enjoying being by himself on his first night" She nodded before I continued "If you get bored after dinner come over but either bring the girls to walk you over or txt me and I'll come get you" I smiled as he leaned down a pecked my lips before leaving the house as I turned around to get ready


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews! They help me motivated so going to make a Rule - every review gets 500 words up to 3000 words so yea! GET REVIEWING This chapter is 1133 (not counting the AN:) **

Beca pov.

I couldn't believe I was actually excited to go out for dinner as I opened up my suitcase that held my clothes I considered what to wear. After I finally decided on an pair of black jeans and a blue top I quickly put on my eyeshadow and began the walk down the stairs to see both girls waiting for me. "Finally!" Fat amy called as soon as she saw me before turning and heading out the door.

As we arrived at the restaurant we made our way towards a table with a skinny waitress following quickly. "Welcome girls. Ok so here are your menu's for this evening the drinks are on the back, are you ready to order or shall I come back a bit later?" She smiled. "Umm well we'll have 3 red wines, a bowl of fries for the table and a garlic pizza to spilt" Fat amy ordered, which made me and Stacie laugh. The waitress nodded before walking away.

"So stacie did I tell ya what I walked in on?" Amy said to Stacie and I felt my cheeks go red. "No Amy don't!" Stacie looked between us before asking "Wait what have I missed?" Amy looked at me with a devilsh smile "I walked in on Beca and her toy boy about to get it on like dingoes!" "Oh Bbbbeeeccccaaa" stacie giggled. I suddenly dreaded this year being stuck with these two sex obsessed girls!

"So you to had sex yet?" Stacie asked being blunt as per usual, "Stacie course they have, I mean didnt you see him trying to eat her face off after finals?" Fat amy exclaimed. I blushed at the memory of Jesse and I's first time. He had been so strong and passionate yet extremely gentle and caring. "I'll take the at a yes then. I remember the sex that I had that night - one of the best" stacie informed us much to my displeasure.

Jesse pov.

As I walked back to the treble house, I saw a guy that looked like Donald walking down a path, I wondered if he could sing and what a coincident it would be if he joined, I began laughing at the thought. As I arrived back at the house Benji and I began watching a star wars movie, I heard a knock at the door and jumped up to answer it. As I swung the door open I saw Donald standing there.

"Jesse man! How are ya?" Donald asked as I stood there shocked. I let Donald in still surprised that he was here. "Donald what are you doing here?" Benji asked. "Well over the break I realised that as much as I love music and all, I want a career in childcare" as he finished. "So your back as a freshman?" He nodded before saying "So captain can I be in the trebles?" He asked as I tried hard not to laugh "oh man I dunno I mean you'll have to audition and we got quite a bit of interest at the activity fair today so you might have a bit of competition" I looked at both his and Benji's shocked faces. "Once a treble always a treble! Of course you can have back in. Cant believe you just asked that" I said laughing. Relief washed over both their faces and they both joined in laughing with me.

Stacie pov.

"Guys I have something to tell you" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it but 2 eager faces were looking at me waiting for me to continue,I sighed before continuing "over the break I kinda started seeing someone" I couldn't tell what they were thinking by the looks of their faces. "What? You Started seeing someone?!" Beca said shocked. "Well its not exclusive or anything...but yea I kinda like him" I said getting quieter by the word. "Do we know him?" Fat amy asked. "Um yea you both do" I said just above a whisper, "Stacie Conrad! Tell us who it is" Beca exclaimed getting excited which is not like Beca at all! I gulped getting nervous "Donald"

Beca pov.

We arrived home a bit past 12 we were all a bit tipsy. "Alright acabitches I'm off to see my sexy boyfriend!" I yelled as I stumbled out the door I heard Amy say "They're gonna go at it like dingoes on heat" and then a giggle from Stacie. As I walked over towards the trebles house I noticed that most of the dorms had no lights but there were quite a few people in the courtyard. As I reached the door I pushed the palm of my hand into the door a few times before it opened.

Jesse pov.

We were just about to go to bed when there were a few thumps at the door, I quickly jumped up and opened it to see Beca standing there slightly swaying. "Hey million dollar baby" I said as I pulled her inside. "Hey baby" she said as I leaned down to kiss her, as soon as the words left her mouth I knew she was drunk there was no way that she would call me baby sober, at least not at this point in our relationship.

I could smell the alcohol on her breath as I kissed before I slowly lead her into the lounge, when she saw Donald she mumbled something about him being back and Stacie. "Did you walk here by yourself?" I asked gently as I gave her a drink if water, once she sat down on the couch. "No a flew on a unicorn Jesse" she said as she began laughing. "Okay come on time for bed" I said as I pulled her off the couch and into my arms. I waved goodnight at the two boys sitting silently in their seats trying not to laugh.

As we reached my room I opened the door and lead her in. I pulled off my shirt and wiggled out of my jeans so that I was just in my jeans. I turned to Beca and slowly tried to unbutton her shirt, after a while it fell from her shoulders and I began to get off her jeans. Once she she was in just her underwear I pulled out a hoodie and passed it towards her. She took the hoodie but didn't put it on, instead she lied down on the bed. I hopped in beside her and pulled her closer to me. After a few minutes of silence i began feeling light kisses being placed on my lips. They began more and more passionate before she was entirely on me. My hands made their way to unclip her bra and my tongue slid into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey thanks for the one review however this is only a short chapter because I only got one which if I'm honest is a bit disappointing. I am absolutely terrible at writing 'lemons' however if I receive feedback asking for them then I may give it a try. Anyway umm as you guys can tell im not super funny so if anyone could review or pm funny lines for Amy then that would be fab! So please review :) I'm giving up hope here :/ I'm also trying a new layout so tell me what you think :) Bye X**

**Jesse pov.**

I woke up with a naked Beca sprawled over me, hear radiating off both our bodies.

I looked at the clock before realising that we would both be late for auditions if we didn't get up now.

"Beca" I whispered as I slowly shook her, "Beca come on wake up" her eyes flicked open slightly before she reluctantly opened them fully.

After we woke I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an aspirin and water before bringing them to Beca.

"Thanks" she mumbled before swallowing them down.

After we arrived at auditions we both took our seats waiting for the rest of our groups to arrive.

Benji and Donald were next to arrive when Beca went to ask why Donald was back I cut her off with a kiss and told her I would explain later, she nodded and seemed to accept this answer.

As soon as Stacie entered she gasped as she saw Donald before continuing walking towards the seats for the Bella's as if nothing had happened.

I made a mental note to get answers from Donald later.

As Tommy and Justin came out and began introductions "...will be picking the audition song" he said as he looked at the Bella's.

Fat Amy whispered something in Beca's ear as did Stacie. Beca nodded "Alright Nerds lets go with 'Stronger, Kelly Clarkson'

**Beca pov. **

'Stronger, Kelly Clarkson' I said, it had been Stacie and Amy who had wanted the song so I just went with it.

I looked over at Jesse who was in deep conversation with the 2 other guys.

"So Stacie you know your little sex muffin is over there right?" Fat Amy said to Stacie with a laugh.

Stacie went light red before telling Amy to 'Shut up' "I can't believe all the girls bailed on us! Bitches" Stacie said in an attempt to change the subject.

I let it slide though "Yeah I mean I sorta get Jessica's situation and I mean good on Cynthia-rose for getting help and she did say that she would love to come back once she feels well enough" I reasoned.

Stacie looked a bit confused though "well enough? Is she sick?" I began to explain "You know how she had a gambling addiction? Well addiction is sort of a mental sickness" she nodded before Fat Amy cut in "Have either of you heard from Lilly?" She questioned.

"No but that's probably best" I laughed, "Yea she's probably murdered someone or shes to busy going at it like dingoes with someone she met over break to tell us" Amy began to laugh drawing a few looks from people in the room.

As the auditions started there were heaps of talentless freshman's although there was also a few good ones as well as some sophomores that had great vocal chords.

As soon as the auditions were over Stacie literally ran out of the room not making eye contact with anyone.

Fat Amy started to laugh before she decided to follow after her "See you at the house in 10" she said as I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So guys just thought I would let you know I have a twitter account for my fan fictions. Basically I'll just give you guys info and stuff and like upload pics that are relevant to the chapter (eg. a red dress Beca picked out for a date with Jesse) anyway I'll follow you guys back and yea! Its fanfiction2017 so FOLLOW :) **

Beca Pov.

As soon as they left I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Hey baby" I recognised it as Jesse's voice as his mouth found my neck.

"Jesse not here" I whispered pulling away.

His smile faltered but he continued "See anyone you liked?" We exited the auditorium making our way back towards our houses.

"Yeah I really liked Izzy, Kate and Sara but I'm about to have a talk with the girls to decide.

What about you guys? I thought Ollie was pretty good" Jesse's smile seemed to return as he began to talk about who he liked.

Jesse Pov.

After walking Beca to the door, I leant down to give her a kiss only to find my lips collided with her soft cheek.

I looked at her but she wouldn't make full eye contact with me.

I smiled weakly before heading towards the treble house.

7pm

Beca Pov.

As I stood next to amy who was holding a glass of wine, I stared at 7 girls with pillow cases over their heads.

Stacie paced behind them, waiting to pull the cases off after Amy called their names.

"Ok aca-bitches welcome Carly, Sara, Kate, Lea, Josie, Izzy and Emma". I looked at each girl, they all smiled as squeals filled the room.

"Alright please take your scarf in your right hand and repeat after me" I waited until each hand was filled with a scarf, "I sing your name, promise to fulfil the duties of a Bella woman or have my vocal chords ripped out by wolves"

The girls repeated after me and then Amy took the glass out of my hand and passed it round to each girl encouraging each girl to let the liquid slide down their throats.

As a few of the girls squealed Izzy, one of the freshman, came over "Hey um, Beca?" I smiled at her "isn't there some rule about trebles?" I suppressed a laugh "There was but not anymore" She let out a deep breath I guess she had been holding in for a while before a smile graced her lips.

As the girls calmed down and take their seats, "Alright girls, last year it took for us to REALLY get to know each other but thats not going to happen this year" Stacie began.

"So I'll start we'll all say something about ourselves, ok so I'm Stacie and I'm studying to become a phycologists, oh and I have a lot of sex" Stacie sat down, looking to see who was going to stand up next.

Izzy stood up "Ok um my names Izzy and I'm a sophomore and I work at the cafe 'fried' here on campus with Lea who's my best friend!" She smiled before taking her seat.

Choruses of 'I love that place!', 'Its sooo good' 'I've never seen you there' and 'Have you tried their chicken burger?' came from most of the girls.

Izzy kicked Lea who jumped up, wincing in pain, "Alright as you know I'm Lea and I'm originally from Africa"

Emma slowing stood up and began talking at high speed "My names Emma and I'm lesbian" Carly smiled at her before she sat back down and avoided all of our eyes.

I decided not to press the issue anymore instead continue on with our night


End file.
